five_nights_at_treasure_island_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
The Office
The Office is the main location in Five Nights at Treasure Island. It is where the player starts. Whenever a suit is in the office, the player must disable a camera to make the suit leave. However, disabling a camera will not work for The Face and only the Meat Freezer camera will work for Donald. Appearance The Office is a large mostly empty office with a black desk, a computer, a dim light, and a sign at the back wall that reads "Treasure Island". On the desk, there is an ash tray, along with cigarette butts lying around the desk. There is also a small amount of what appears to be police tape around the area and also a Cactus Kid poster on the wall. Suits' Positions In the Office Photo-Negative Mickey *Photo-Negative Mickey will stand at either the right or left sides of the room, giving the player time to disable a camera or hide under the desk. However, neglecting to do this, using the camera for too long or being unlucky while hiding under the desk while he is in the player's room will cause him to kill the player. Oswald *Oswald will stand in the middle of the room, giving you time to disable a camera. If Oswald is gone from the Storage Room, make sure to check carefully as his dark colors make it hard to spot him. Failing to turn off a camera will result in Oswald killing the player. Donald Duck *Donald's head will appear on the middle of the desk, screaming and shouting. He will leave after a few seconds. The only other way to make him leave is to disable CAM 2 as this is the only camera that will make him leave. He can attract other suits. The Face *The Face will appear climbing onto the desk. When he appears, pulling the Monitor up will make him disappear. Goofy *In TGsEE, Goofy can be seen with his arms spread standing in-front of the desk and leaning over it. It is unknown what action the player should take if they encounter him. Undying *''Unknown '' Pluto *Pluto is an easter egg that appears on Night 3 (so far), he will randomly teleport to and stand at left side of the room. It is currently unknown what action the player should take when he encounters him. He will attract the others in the final game. Photo-Negative Minnie *Photo-Negative Minnie, as seen in TBmHC will be next to the desk, staring at the player. It is unknown what the player should do if they see PN Minnie. Unknown White Figure *''Unknown'' Suicide Mouse *Appears to the right of the desk, he does not attack the player, but appears to scream when hiding under the desk. The only way so far to get rid of him is to hide under the desk, if the player is lucky enough, Suicide Mouse would scream at the player and then leave the office, however, this cannot always work since hiding under the desk gives only 50/50 chance of survival. * William Afton *Appears to the left of the desk, he does 4 seconds attacking player, but to scream. Music Man Appears to the right of the desk, Trivia *According to game creator, Matthew Phoenix Rodriguez, there is a chance that multiple suits will appear in the room together. How many is unknown but so far 3 suits can be seen. Category:Locations Category:Official Locations Category:Five Nights at Treasure Island